Fire suppression systems use pressurized containers of a fire suppressant material under high pressure. These pressurized containers are installed in a system that includes plumbing from each container to a location associated with the fire detection or fire alarm switch used to initiate delivery of the fire suppressant material from the container through the plumbing to suppress the fire. A latching solenoid is activated to operate a discharge valve coupled to the container to release the suppressant material from the pressurized container to the plumbing that delivers the suppressant material to the fire.
The solenoid valves coupled to the discharge valves of the pressurized containers must be periodically tested to ensure that the magnetic coil contained therein is properly operating. During testing, the magnetic coil is removed from the solenoid valve. Since such systems typically contain many such solenoid valves, the magnetic coil from each solenoid valve must be removed from the system, tested, and assuming that it passes the test, reinstalled into the system. Frequently, one or more magnetic coils is not reinstalled properly (or not reinstalled at all), which is a major problem that typically goes undetected.
The National Fire Protection Association has passed requirements that fire suppression systems having an electric actuator must be “supervised” and provide audible and visual indication of system impairment at the system's releasing control panel. This disclosure is intended to meet such requirements, as well as to detect if one of the magnetic coils is installed properly.
The apparatus of the present disclosure must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the apparatus of the present disclosure, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The invention provides such a solenoid valve. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.